


【83】人间月‖心上人‖此时圆

by dqqqq08



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, 现背
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dqqqq08/pseuds/dqqqq08
Summary: ☞现背☞刀子预警☞但HE  我保证☞若有不适请迅速退出  不要勉强
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 10





	1. 『人间月』

我也逐渐到了三十岁后半段，即将迈入四十岁的时代，但我还是孑然一身。  
哦不对，其实我还有一只猫和一只狗。  
热闹又寂寞。

其实近几年家里人对我的担心与日俱增，也开始明里暗里催促我尽早找一个合适的对象成家，去过属于两个人的温馨小日子。可是我总是在家里对着妈妈一拍胸口、笑嘻嘻答应下来，一转身出了门，又只能沉默又寂然地去买醉。  
其实那样的小日子多让人动心啊，我自然也不例外——我当然也很是向往能够把自己摔进伴侣心间软蓬蓬的粉色云朵里随意打滚，永远自知会被对方深切地爱着；又或是我怀中拥抱着一轮永远接纳我的、独属于我的月亮。  
可是啊……  
我向往又爱慕的那轮月亮，清寂孤冷，触不能及。

我不能及。

在酒场上，那些亲密的、了解究竟的弟弟也曾言情殷切地劝过，劝诫我不如就这样放手向前走去。我往往举杯沉默听着，越听越觉得再荒唐不过，但最后也不过嗤笑一声——  
其实我从来没有将他拥有过、就连靠近都不得，又何来，放手一说。  
我知晓，在他眼里，我是好队友、好朋友，是可以放心倾诉依赖的人，也能在团队出现危机时与他一同把SJ从混乱中扛起。  
我知道我对他来说大约也很重要。  
可是我也知道，我在他心里，也就仅此而已了。

他心里放了何等多的沉疴宿疾，又哪会任由我占据其间的万分之一。

我和他相识已经二十余载，我那样了解他。  
我最了解他。  
我知道他作为队长十几年来是如何为了团队殚精竭虑呕心沥血，我知道他是如何步步为营苦苦支撑、甚至不惜放弃自我，我也知道他一路走来早已经疲惫不堪、不愿再经历任何风浪。

就是因为我如此清楚的了解，所以更加苦楚。

也不是没有试探过，出于我的难言私心。  
可是，我在这条追逐路上蹰蹰独行吃尽了苦头，才挫败停于当下。那么往后，我又该如何呢。  
我们两个之间，我进一步会怕——怕他拒绝、怕他为难，怕他心烦意乱。  
然而退一步，我又会痛。

也就只能这样不清不楚地尴尬着。

况且自我出道来，那些对我性向的猜测从未曾止息，也同样有无数阴暗的网络乞丐躲在手机后面等着抓住我无意间露出的任何把柄和软肋刺我一刀。这一切都让我在对待这件事和对待他时，不得不更加小心翼翼。  
倒不是说我自身有多在乎这些流言蜚语，毕竟我早就在绵长的疼痛中练就了如今无惧的金刚之身。我所惧怕的是，那些污浊会对我的团队、我的身边人，还有我最想要疼惜爱护的他，造成任何伤害。  
一丝一毫我都不想看到，我也不允许。  
这世道，对同性间的恋情仍然充满弥天敌意和无名愤恨。若他同样有意，我也不舍得他受到那样的舆论折磨。

更遑论，他是那样的问心无愧。  
那样坦荡。

其实近几年由于早年事故埋下的祸根，我的身体也越来越不能支撑我走我想走的回归路、上我热爱的舞台。  
我是被腿伤囚禁的桀骜飞鸟，可是这囚笼我永生无法挣脱。  
摸着心口说，如今的我没有了年轻时的那股莫名锐气——我开始惧怕很多、也认真考虑去走别的路。  
我当然一辈子都是SJ的人。我护卫着这个名字走至今，我就会再陪伴着它和他们一起走下去。  
可是正因为如此，为了这更加长久的往后、为了还能与他们并肩，于我而言，可能是时候要忍痛告别舞台了。  
或许是下一场，又或许是下下一场。  
其实，只有在每一场都弥足珍贵的演唱会上，借着灯光晃晃意乱情迷，我才有机会在他耳边说出那些言不由衷的俏皮话语、道尽其间青涩难言心意。  
也假装人声鼎沸中他望向我时，是认真把我装进眼底笑意。

既然眼底的笑意是真，那就假装其中有我也是真的吧。

这样的一臂之远，却始终是我能够离他，最近的距离。

我本想着那就这样吧，就这样维持此时模样。  
反正这一辈子跌跌撞撞也随随便便就到了如今，也会随随便便就过去了。  
可是如今，我也许真的要放手向前走了。  
虽然我一直都知道我做不到。  
因为他那样温柔又疏离，让我放不下、又靠近不得。  
可是我又知道我不得不这样做。  
毕竟，我还能怎么办呢。

我是这样的热爱舞台，也爱他。

可是我要告别舞台了。  
我也要努力放下他。

我的旧疾不能再允许我这样参与回归，我也不能再放纵我自己在灯光下靠近、又在舞台下自觉远离他。  
在自我撕裂前，容许我终是怯懦退缩。

“#SuperJunior#方面表示 #金希澈#因健康问题不参与此次回归音乐放送活动。”

__  
他是人间月，却不是我的月亮。

__The End__


	2. 『心上人』

我喜欢他，我爱他。  
可是我迟疑又退缩，不敢靠近他丝毫。

__  
谁能不认识金希澈呢。  
他是凭借演员身份率先出道，凌厉俊美、闪耀夺目到没有新人期的人；是如今风生水起、如鱼得水，将所有综艺信手拈来的宇宙大明星。  
也是困于旧疾一度固执地想要离开，却最终又固执留了下来的人。

和他认识十几年，其实我明白。  
我知道他舍不得舞台和ELF，舍不得护卫至今的SJ，舍不得如今已经各个能独当一面的弟弟们。  
我也知道他，舍不得我。

可是他身体终究负担日重。  
可是他要强又固执，从来不说。

我不敢靠近他，不敢回应他，不敢泄露丝毫坦率心事。  
是不敢，也是不能。

独处时我情不自禁想过，是不是因为过去在那段太过孤苦疲惫的年岁里我如亡徒一般仓皇将他抓得太紧，然后他就因心软从此为我所累、没有了其他选择只能留下，以至于他如今这般日渐疲惫又憔悴。  
虽然他不说。

可是倘若真是如此，可叫我如何自处、让我如何舍得。

我多怕如今我坦露但凡丝毫心意，会继续将他连累；我更怕他因此，不惜自折羽翼继续自我勉强。  
可是不行。  
我还想和他一起陪着SJ长长久久地走下去，哪怕只是作为一个单纯又普通的朋友，也好。  
我从来都想和他一起带领SJ走到更远的未来，就像在曾经昏暗的病房里对彼此许下的承诺那样。

可是，他的身体……已经不能允许他再勉强。

是以我不靠近、不干预，袖手旁观只是为排除来自我的任何潜在干扰，是为了所有事关未来的抉择都让他能够独自做出，而不是因为心软或者其他原因而匆匆决定。  
但无论他做出了什么决定，我都愿意陪他一起面对和承担。

他是灼热灿烂的火，但对我从来坦荡又赤诚，毫无保留；他是桀骜潇洒的风，但在侧眼望向我时银河倾倒，我处其中。  
可他偏还以为我毫不知晓他的心意，从来笨拙又纯情。  
这样的他，叫我如何不心动，叫我如何不心软。

可是，不行。  
就算是，也要没有。  
我心底，从来都顾及太多。

他很了解我，知道我心间疲惫不堪。可是，当我想要彻底隐藏一些心事时，那么就算是他也从来无法勘透。  
我的确经历千锤百炼，但我对他的心，始终历久弥新。  
这是足以令我洋洋得意的我的本领，要不是这样我想他会在最初的最初就从我身侧果断逃开。  
毕竟，同性间一见就钟情，可能有些太过奇怪。

可是啊，还是不行。

认真想想，我喜欢他悄悄抬眼看向我，其中暗自藏星河；我喜欢他纤细手指轻轻搭上我手臂，勾起我心中同样柔软心事；我喜欢他与我一同望向闹腾的弟弟们，温柔又无奈；我喜欢他站在我左右，当我需要就永远在场。  
其实我喜欢他的所有，喜欢我对他不自觉的依赖。

但其实我更想要他，将他自己放在首位、再不要自我勉强。

然后我终是得偿所愿。

我从新闻得知那则讯息，我被各路记者联系打探，我看到他对着大家暗含歉意却面目坚定，将决定郑重宣布。  
我微笑颔首、深感欣慰，也自然是完全理解和尊重。  
——咬牙苦撑这么多年后，他终于终于舍得将自己身体放于第一位。

只是我心中，却又暗藏几分难言焦灼——  
如今他真的选择忍痛离开舞台、不再参加巡演，那么会不会他总有一日，会想要离开SJ，和我？  
朴正洙啊朴正洙。  
心心念念要保持距离是你，如今辗转难眠的也是你。

……又如何能不怕。  
这是坚定陪在我身边数十年的人，说无论什么情况都会站在我这边。我是真的怕未来他要与我挥手告别。

从出道起为了团队、为了所有，我曾经勉强我自己做了很多很多我从来不想做的事，因为我没有选择。今非昔比、未来坦荡，SJ早已坚不可摧，我不再需要低眉顺眼只为博得更好的未来，我更不打算勉强我自己接受我不爱的人。  
可是那个我爱的人，偏偏我又接受不得。  
我也没有任何理由和借口，去挽留渐渐远离的他。

——那可是金希澈啊。  
他看似坚强无惧，也总说他不在乎外界的纷乱言论，可是我知道他的内心究竟有多柔软，我知道他有多善良。  
他真的是，很温柔的人啊。

所以我，更不能沾染。

一直以来他在队里的每一天，都像是我偷来的，弥足珍贵。如今，我更是扳着指头计数，像个贪婪的守财奴。  
但我守不住我的珍宝。  
因为那终究不是属于我的珍宝。

只是……  
在八巡前，成员们聚在一起重新分配歌曲部分。在谈到他时，我站了起来。  
我说，他那部分要由我来。  
我果然还是没有我想象中那样果决——就还是允许我，小小地任性放纵一下吧。  
这次就由我代表他，站在他最爱的舞台上，面对他最疼爱的ELF们。

如果能让他少一些遗憾就好了。  
如果能让我少一些遗憾就好了。

但其实这个世界上，谁都代替不了他。  
我们的宇宙大明星。

我们的ELF公主永远爱他。  
我也是。

__  
他大约一直以为我冷心冷肺。  
但其实他一直，都是我的心上人。

__The End__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 怎么搞这个HE 我烦恼了很久  
> 要不是承诺过是HE 我可能就跳票（。）了
> 
> 而且这个结局我其实也有点心虚  
> 但大家说说这篇能算得上是HE吧！  
> 毕竟这可是完全的双——箭头呢！  
> 两个互相心疼所以迟疑的傻瓜在恋爱绕圈罢了（。）  
> 只不过小特的犹豫更多一些  
> 不过在这种双箭头下  
> 虽然是留白但也总有无限可能  
> （也许会有后续的后续  
> （不能保证 
> 
> （另外我也是真的疑惑为什么我的文搞出来总是这种调调的？？  
> （每次写着写着就成这个亚子（。）了  
> （我也想写甜甜的甜饼！！


	3. 『此时圆』

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☞现背  
> ☞可以视为《人间月‖心上人》后续

我一直以为我能舍得、能接受回归舞台自此以后的不圆满。  
可当今日再一次与他并肩立于舞台之上，在弟弟们的环绕之间，我才发现我竟然……该死的怀念。  
原来我从没有一刻停止怀念。

当看到那条愿望时，脑子里还飘荡着数句婉拒的俏皮话，可是手已经违背意愿率先伸了出去。  
又或者这一切正是出于强烈的意愿。  
我抓住了他。  
在那么久之后，再一次，我紧紧抓住了他。

他的手掌微湿，我的心也在颤抖。  
然后，我张开手臂，在他笑着迎上来的瞬间同样笑着迎上去，紧紧回拥住了他。  
我的手环在他的背上、摸着他消瘦的骨，恨不得将所有一切都抛在脑后，只认真地记住当下。可他还顾着场合、说着些烘托气氛的俏皮话。我失笑，只好随着他的暗示尽数找回理智，让一切继续。  
但众所周知，在舞台和综艺上不论做了什么都能被原谅，尤其我和他都深谙此道，所以我只放纵自我私心，抱得久了一些，更久一些。  
终于，这个拥抱还是转瞬即逝。我压下心头遗憾，安慰自己我们未来还可以有很多个拥抱。

当今天的节目结束，我随着人群下台，在黑暗中终于露出疲惫。可随即，我看到我躲了很久、也躲了我很久的他，拨开人流走至我面前，抬头扬起一抹熟悉的笑。  
“要一起走走吗？就你和我？”  
“当然——为什么不呢。”

__  
“#SuperJunior#方面表示 将在2020TMA上初次公开此前从未展现过的新歌舞台，特别是很长时间没有参与回归的 #金希澈# 也将合流，时隔许久与成员们一起站上舞台。更完整的Super Junior将以怎样的演出吸引粉丝们的视线令人充满期待。”

__  
这个“我”，是他，也是他。

__  
真的辛苦了。  
要健康啊。

__The End__


End file.
